


【岩及】早安

by lovetitle



Series: 岩及與狗 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※上班族岩泉一&職業選手及川徹設定※岩及與狗系列，可獨立閱讀





	【岩及】早安

**Author's Note:**

> ※上班族岩泉一&職業選手及川徹設定  
> ※岩及與狗系列，可獨立閱讀

　　彈簧被重量擠壓後彈回原位，床面輕輕地震動，拖鞋底部的防滑顆粒擠壓著木質地板。啪噠的一聲，電流流過電線點起燈泡，電磁反應發出細微的嗡鳴聲，在狹小的浴室中迴盪。男人半掩著門，遮掉大半的光線，深怕吵醒床上的另外一個人。

　　一連串細碎的聲響喚醒了岩泉一的意識，由深沉的黑暗中浮出。手掌滑過棉製的布料，摸到隔壁帶著點餘溫的空位。嘩啦啦的沖水在早晨特別響亮，岩泉一眨眨眼、醒了過來。他抱住被子，側縮成一團，把頭埋進柔軟的棉花中，豎起耳朵聽著廁所的動靜。

　　清涼的水流從水龍頭流出，悄然無聲地填滿了杯子，塑膠與玻璃的碰撞，接著穩定的刷牙聲。岩泉聽著那安定的節奏，精神開始模糊，緩緩地被黑暗所包圍，直到咕嚕咕嚕的漱口聲與再次出現的水流聲驚醒了他。他眨了眨眼睛，推開帶著黑洞效果般的棉被，撐起身體看了眼床頭櫃上的時鐘──是時候該起床了，今天輪到他做早餐。

　　離開溫暖舒適的床鋪，他張大嘴巴，打著哈欠，抓著肚子推開浴室的門，及川正在臉上塗塗抹抹，兩人視線碰上又回頭專心做起自己的事。淅瀝淅瀝的排尿濺起淺淺的水花，岩泉按下沖水鍵，馬桶裡的水立刻又變回乾淨清澈的模樣。

　　「讓一讓。」岩泉洗過手，漱個口，拿起牙刷塗上牙膏，便開始刷起牙，兩個人分別佔住半邊的鏡子。一個刷牙，一個保養。

　　及川旋上乳液的蓋子，闔上小櫃子，把浴室讓給了岩泉一。

 

　　岩泉掛好毛巾，走出浴室時，及川正被對著他，米白的襯衫一點一滴遮蓋他強壯精實的身軀。右手，左手，背部。手掌順過襯衫前片，頭微微的向前傾，劉海順著引力下垂，眼瞼半遮，專注在那一顆顆小巧的鈕扣上，由下向上一路扣到領口。套上褲子、繫上皮帶，而他尋找的領帶正在同居人手上。

　　岩泉拿著深色的領帶停在及川面前，左手繞過他的頭，低頭打上最簡單的平結。他的髮旋在暴露在及川面前，頭髮以圓圓的髮旋為中心逆時鐘生長，濃密的佔滿整個頭皮。俐落的髮型數十年如一日，與高中那時相仿。

　　打好領結，岩泉細心地翻下衣領，扣上左右袖口的鈕扣。

　　「好了！」及川眨眨眼，兩人雙目交接，岩泉的滿意笑容撞進他的視野。他突然湧起親吻這人的衝動，他們明明已經在一起十多年，他的心仍不時被這個人再次觸動。

　　看著及川的眼神轉暗，岩泉猶豫伸手與否的時候，門板突然震動起來，同時伴隨一陣嗚咽的叫聲。兩人忍不住笑出聲，曖昧的氣氛瞬間煙消雲散。

　　「你慢慢弄，我去看看它怎麼了，順便做早餐。」

　　「好。」

　　岩泉打開門，揉揉家中家中唯一寵物，「你怎麼了你？」狗兒咿咿嗚嗚得繞著他蹦搭，隨著門的闔上、一人一狗逐漸遠去，聲音漸漸淡去。

　　及川在穿衣鏡前再次確認自己的妝容時，發現自己的嘴角是笑著的。

 

　　END.

 

極限滑壘，就算剩不到一個小時，現在還算是岩及日der

這個系列大概還有兩三篇吧  
養狗的小岩好可愛（心

2018.04.01 23:14


End file.
